


Communication and Its Intricacies

by SpiritWorld



Series: Sir Leon's Guide to Wooing Oblivious Servants [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, They're just cute and awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWorld/pseuds/SpiritWorld
Summary: George is sick and won't stop working. Leon is worried and refuses to let him go on like this without voicing his concerns.
Relationships: George & Leon (Merlin), George/Leon (Merlin)
Series: Sir Leon's Guide to Wooing Oblivious Servants [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872112
Comments: 21
Kudos: 35





	Communication and Its Intricacies

**Author's Note:**

> Stan Geon 2020. Yes, I'm back at it again.

Leon winced as the servant sneezed for the 20th time within the 5 minutes he’d been present in the armory. Not that he’d been counting. George had walked in moments before, the darkening circles under his eyes and sluggish movements betraying his illness before the sniffling had even begun.

Leon enjoyed the quiet moments they shared when he and George crossed paths throughout the day. Though some ~~Gwaine~~ teased them about rarely ever showing affection in public, he understood and admired George’s need to focus while performing his duties. In the short time he’d been courting the servant, Leon had learned that sometimes words weren’t needed and other times, especially when Merlin was involved in ‘ _disturbing the peace in the castle when will he learn Leon I have recited this specific rule to him 10 times in the past month’_ , many words were needed. But this silent moment shared between the two felt different than what he had become accustomed too. 

Leon sighed upon hearing George sneeze again, 3 times in succession bringing the total up to 23 times in 6 minutes. He muttered his apologies under his breath, directed more at the air than at Leon as he continued to scrub hastily at the metal, his movements noticeably less precise with every passing minute. 

_“Communication is important in a relationship, Leon. I’m sure if the two of you openly communicate, you’ll be just fine.”_ The advice he had sought out a few weeks prior lingered in his mind _._ Gwen had always been the voice of reason throughout their shared childhood when it came to matters of the heart.

“George,” he said firmly, returning the bow he had been inspecting to its rightful place. 

“Sir Leon?” The man in question muttered in response, not bothering to turn around. _Sir Leon._ George insisted he would call him by his title when he was on duty and would not relent to any arguments Leon had tried to present. But that was an issue for another time.

“George,” he started again, “you’re not well. I’m sure Arthur wouldn’t mind you taking the rest of the day off.” 

“I am well enough, thank you for your concern.” That may have been enough to placate any other person in Camelot, but Leon had come to know what that tone meant. It was clear that the other man was annoyed at him for even insisting he’d retire to his chambers. Leon sighed upon realizing that George had intended for that to be the end of their interaction. He slowly made his way towards where the servant was sitting, noticing as he got closer that the servant’s hands were shaking as they struggled to clean a particularly worn-down spot on the chest plate. 

The Knight came to a stop right beside George who had gone stiff upon noticing his approach. He carefully slid his hand out of the gauntlet he still had on from that morning’s training session and gently let his fingers settle over George’s forehead fully expecting the man to pull away. To his surprise, the servant didn’t move in the slightest as cool fingers met his scalding hot forehead. Leon couldn’t help but wince again as he withdrew his hand.

“Leon.” Oh, he was most _definitely_ ill if he had forgotten to use his title.

“You’ve got a fever, George. I can fetch someone else to complete your duties.”

Leon could see the defiance building in his eyes, though his features remained relatively blank. Standing closer now, he noticed the unusual flush to his partner’s skin and the few hairs that had begun to stick out every which way as if George hadn’t bothered to brush it properly that morning. The man looked more tired than he could remember ever seeing him. 

They had been staring at each other for an uncomfortable amount of time now, Leon realized. Well, uncomfortable by anyone else’s standards perhaps. They had had many disagreements handled in this exact manner in their short time together. 

“Please, I promise it’s alright,” Leon said softly, hoping George would be too tired to argue any further on the matter. The other man’s lips pulled into a tight frown at his words, but he nodded once before burying his face into his arm to muffle another sneeze. Leon offered his hand to George who looked at it as if it had personally offended him somehow.

“I may have a fever, but I can still stand on my own,” George quipped, placing his trembling hand in Leon’s despite his comment to the contrary. The Knight smiled at that, pulling the other man up and close to him. It would have been an odd sight, he thought, to anyone wandering into the armory now. Camelot’s normally composed head servant leaning his head against the chest of Camelot’s usually reserved head Knight as said Knight enveloped him in his arms. George would surely scold him for the public display of affection when he was well again, but Leon reveled in it while it lasted.

“Tell Morrowin she needs to assist the Queen in her meeting this afternoon.”

“I will.”

“And tell the servants assigned to the west wing that the pillars need to actually be spot cleaned this time. The King has visitors from Mercia arriving in a week’s time.”

Leon chuckled. “Yes, of course, wouldn’t want to forget the pillars.”

“And please, do keep Merlin-”

“-away from the pottery meant to be gifted to the delegates from Essetir in a fortnight. That I must agree with. We wouldn’t want a repeat of last time.” Leon could still hear the shattering of plates coming from the east wing as Merlin emerged from around the corner with an odd wooden staff and a frantic look in his eyes. Spring cleaning he had called it. He really hadn’t bothered to ask further for the sake of his own sanity.

“And-“

“You can write everything down for me once you return to your chambers and I will pass the messages along. You have my word.”

George pulled away from him to look him in the eyes again. His hair now plastered to his forehead and collar on his jacket half turned down. It was an amusing site that he would remember for some time. Having seemingly found whatever confirmation he was looking for in Leon’s eyes, the man nodded turning to make his way home again.

“I will come by in an hour. Is there anything you would like me to bring?”

George turned his head around to look at him again, his mouth moving to voice a request before shutting again. He sighed and whispered a simple, “no. Thank you, Leon.”

“Get some rest, I’ll see you soon,” Leon promised as George left, not having bothered to put away the armor he had been polishing moments before. The Knight moved to do it for him as he pondered on the unspoken words George had held back. Did he need food? More water perhaps? It wasn’t like him to run low on supplies.

_I need you_. The words refused to leave him as soon as his mind conjured them up. Leon realized, as he returned everything to its original state in the armory, that he would love for nothing more at the moment than for that to be true. And, maybe, it already was.

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill for @avoadonts-here on tumblr. My tumblr is @Meteorjam. Drop by for some more good Merlin vibes. Comments and kudos are as always appreciated!


End file.
